Tails
Tails (born August 13 2006) probably has one of the most complicated lives in the YouTube Poop World. He used to fight for freedom and justice as Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick on Planet Mobius, now he works for Morshu in Koridai. How did it all just happen? Likes *Video Games. *Sexual Torture (When insane). *Sonic The Hedgehog (As a friend at first, sexually when insane, completely neutral after recovering). *Being Raped (When insane). *Eating Shit (When insane). *Dying (When insane). *Spaghetti. *Canada *Mexio (briefly) *Billy Mays *Paganism (Hellenism) *Pranking People (Former) * Morshu (After recovering) * Working for Morshu (After recovering) Quotes *I don't think that's a good idea Sonic. *I'll do my best! *Making fun of twilight is SO two years ago... *I think I hate my own people. (after seeing "what does the fox say") *Yeah that's great...GO TAKE A NAP GRANDPA! *I'll start with spaghetti then you'll see some major dinner Canada Unlike most people in the Sonic Franchise, Tails was a Canadian. He had two tails BECAUSE he was Canadian, saying that animals are supposed to have two tails, and that America's so polluted that all the animals have been deformed. Even though retarded Tails thought he was a genius because he was Canadian (he was too retarded to figure out the Canadian stereotypes). Like all Canadians, Tails denied his country during the dark age of Justin Bieber. Paganism Tails was a Hellen (person who believes in the Greek gods) that's all there is too say. He also joined the Hellenion, a Hellenistic organization. Sexuality Tails started out straight, but after going insane, becoming Bisexual. He loved to be raped and sexually tortured and he tricked both Shadow the Hedgehog and Tom Smith to rape him. He was known to be Bisexual and not gay because of his, even after becoming bisexual, girlfriend Cosmo, who died, turned into a plant, which Tails then had sex with. He was also Sexually attracted to Sonic The Hedgehog after going insane. He later became straight again. Life Sonic's Sidekick Not much is known about Tails before he became Sonic's sidekick, but after he did be became his sidekick, Tails would do all the work that would require thinking (so he would do everything) and Sonic would run around and smash robots. In the end, Tails always stops Dr. Robotnik (their enemy), and Sonic would take all the credit. The only reason why Tails let Sonic get all the credit is because Sonic is abusive and would beat Tails is he trys to take credit. Going Insane Tails later had a nervous break down because of the, sometimes sexual, abuse he gets from Sonic. He then started to believe that he was a bisexual Mexican who ate shit and loved to be sexually tortured. He was then put in a insane asylum. Recovery Tails later fully recovered, only according to the people at the asylum. He then realized that was his chance to escape from Sonic's clutches. So he quit being a hero, make sure Sonic would never know about his recovery. Moved to Koridai and got a job at Morshu's shop. Working for Morshu Tails now works at Morshu's shop as a shopkeepers assistant. His job is mainly to check the stock, flip off anyone who dosn't have enough rupees, do math to see what's the best price for the objects-then triple it, and to beat up shoplifters. Once Sonic shoplifted at Morshu's shop, and Tails had to fight him. Sonic was victorious, but he wished he lost when Morshu sat on him. Sonic was then in the hospital for two years. Gallery Young Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails used to be his sidekick The Saddest Anime Moment Sonic X The Death Of Cosmo 0001.jpg|Tails after seeing South Park SonicTailsGayPrank.png|Sonic and Tails pulling a gay prank on Amy Tails Hellenistic.png|Tails in front of the symbol of his religion TailsCanadianJoke.png DeviantPOOP Morshu s an Ass by DrSVH.png|Morshu, Tails currently works for him Sonic-Vs-Tails.jpg|Tails fighting Sonic, who shoplifted Dark Tails.jpg|Tails' evil clone, Dark Tails Category:Pagans Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Children Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters - Canadian Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Retarded Characters Category:Related to weegee Category:Characters - Weirdos Category:FUCKING INSANE PEOPLE!!! Category:Hero to Villain Category:Characters who was raped Category:Perverts Category:Characters - Heroes Category:Assholes Category:Retards Category:Crazy Category:Annoying Characters Category:Bisexuals Category:Justin Bieber hater Category:Straight characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:People who hate Fish Hooks Category:People who work at Morshu's Island of Lower Prices Category:People with Jobs Category:Characters - Animals Category:Animals Category:Xenosexuals